1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a joystick and more particularly, to such a joystick, which can be used in an exerciser or game machine and connected between the body and an operating member of the exerciser or game machine, and which can be locked and stopped from operation.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various exercising apparatus are known connectable to a multimedia computer so that the user can play a video game while exercising. These exercising apparatus make exercise attractive. Therefore, these exercising apparatus are widely invited.
A joystick is a member of an exercising apparatus connectable to a multimedia computer. A joystick for this purpose has a handle or lever connected to an operating member of the exercising apparatus, and a sensor provided on the inside and adapted to detect the direction and amount of movement of the handle or lever and to output a signal indicative of the direction and amount of movement of the handle or lever to the external multimedia computer for further processing for controlling the motion of a virtual actor in a virtual reactive software or video game. However, conventional joysticks for this purpose commonly have a complicated structure.